Used
by comatoselove
Summary: A story of a boy and a girl who get together to make the ones they love jealous and wind up falling for each other. Part of my Humanstuck AU. Also on my tumblr and deviantart. Rating could possibly go up.
1. Chapter 1

Part of a series of short stories from my humanstuck. This is EridanXNepeta, I'm open to pairing ideas though. The summary for their story is basically this: Eridan is in love with Feferi and Nepeta is in love with Karkat so they try to use each other to get what they want and wind up falling in love on accident. First part is from Eridan's POV, second will be from Nepeta's.

xXxXx

It hurt, seeing her be happy with others. It hurt so bad you thought you could cry. And then she sent you to take pictures of some stupid animals as a favor for her! But, of course, you accepted. Because you loved her like no other. So here you were, standing outside of the local animal shelter, ready to do a favor for one of her "friends".

A short girl walks out, one you vaguely recognize. She was the roommate of Fef's "friend". She greets you cheerfully and leads you in, directing you to the cats as she begins to explain why you're there.

"The shelter isn't doing so well. If we don't get some publicity we'll have to start putting some of these guys down and it would kill me to see that happen!" the girl said, looking worried. You nod and begin to take pictures of the kittens, frowning. You were more used to photographing people. So you decide to say so.

"Hey, maybe you could get in with the cats? Ya know, show the viewers how playful they are." You say, grinning as she complies.

The girl is naturally photogenic (Not more so that Fef of course) and she seems to make the cats more interesting to look at. She takes a bunch of photos for you, some goofy and playful, some more serious. Her pleading eyes make you want to adopt a kitten or two just to make her happy again.)

She laughs as she puts a kitten on her head and two crawl onto her shoulders and you snap a photo. It's nearly perfect, how happy she looks surrounded by the little balls of fluff. Eventually you get to a big, fluffy white cat. It looks older and you discover that the girl has a connection with the cat.

"I'm trying to adopt him." She says. "I can on my next paycheck, I just need to have my house inspected." She looks so happy; you can't imagine her smile getting any bigger. "His name is Ponce, he's a very good cat and I love him to death." Her voice is like melting sugar and you aren't sure if you enjoy it or loathe it.

You take some more photos and then you leave, finding out this girls name first. Nepeta Leijon. Fitting. You give her yours and head on your way, excited to have the photos developed and put in the paper, much more excited than you had anticipated. This had gone far better than you had hoped and she was actually pretty cute. Maybe hanging out with her would make Fef jealous and see you? It was possible, you'd have to give it a shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two! I know they're short, I may try to combine their individual parts to make them longer. Tell me what you think?

xXxXx

The next week was quite a ride. After all, you were in charge of adoptions and there were so many people coming in! You were sure the shelter wouldn't have any more problems, the rate of pets getting adopted would take care of that. You even got a promotion for what your friends did for you!

All the while you couldn't get two boys out of your head. You were obviously head over heels for Karkat, although you did your best to hide it while he was around and it tended to work, but Eridan was pretty cute. It was also well known that he and Karkat were decent friends. You couldn't help but wonder how he would react if you showed interest in Eridan. You hoped he'd be jealous. That would work out perfectly.

So that's why you're standing in front of his apartment, knocking on the door with your heart racing. You were almost sure he'd say know (Everyone knew how he felt about Feferi) but you wanted to at least try. He opened the door with a confused work and you beamed.

"Good afternoon Mister Ampurra~" you say sweetly, voice practically purring his name. "I was wondering if I could talk you into coming to dinner with me, as thanks for the photos you took." You said, nerves still wracking. It wasn't every day you asked someone out, even if you didn't exactly like them like that.

You were actually very shocked when he agreed. "I'd love to Nep, I haven' been out in a while." He said smoothly, grinning. You grin, excited now, and he locks up, following you out and to a nearby café.

You two talk for a while and it seems that you have a few things in common. Surprisingly enough he actually likes to roleplay and he actually does like animals but he prefers fish. He's more scientific than you are and he can be a bit of a douche but your best friend is Equius, you're used to douche behaviour.

Eventually the night must come to an end and after an hour of walking around a nearby park, cracking jokes and just getting to know each other better you two say goodbye for the night and head your separate ways. You receive a text later from Karkat and he seems confused.

"You went on a date with Eridan? I didn't think he was your type."

It seems wrong to you but you can't hide your excitement at his words. Maybe this could work.


	3. Chapter 3

So yeah, they both acknowledge that they're using the other person for personal gain and they're okay with it. They also realize the other is probably doing it to them too.

ENJOY YOUR CLIFF HANGER KIDDIES.

xXxXx

Of course Fef was excited. Of course she was. She couldn't see that you were trying to make her jealous. She thought you were trying to get over her. Which was the opposite. And you sorta felt bad for accepting Nepeta's offer but you'd heard from Karkat that she had feelings for him so you didn't feel /so/ bad because she was probably trying to do the same as you. So it wasn't so bad.

She was a lot sweeter than you had anticipated and you two had more in common than you had thought as well. It was almost scary actually. You wouldn't let yourself like her though. You only had eyes for Fef. That was it. So why did you agree to a second date?

This time you two were going to the zoo. Maybe she'd weird you out enough to turn down a third date. At least that was what you hoped.

"I love the lions." She said, leaning on the railing with a faraway look on her face. You had insisted on paying this time, much to her frustration. She was a very independent person and didn't like being paid for but you felt awkward letting her do the paying all the time so here you were. She had a small smile on her face and you couldn't stop yourself from staring.

She was prettier than people gave her credit for. What did Karkat not see in her? She was very sweet and had a tough streak. She looked like she could handle anything thrown at her with ease. She seemed innocent but you knew better. You'd heard from Karkat about her roleplays with Terezi. Her hair was fairly short but she seemed to be growing it out and it was this rich dark brown that you wanted to reach out and touch, just to see if it was as soft as it looked.

Then there were her eyes. An emerald colour, almost mysterious. What kind of mystery could a girl like that have though? She seemed like an open book with the way she portrayed her emotions through her expressions.

It was when you started to take in her petite but athletic figure that you had to look away. She was nice but you were just NOT interested in her like that. You were interested in Fef and her amazing curves and…Shit, it was probably better to end that line of thought before you got too worked up in a public place.

"You know, Lionesses do all of the hunting. The men are really only good for making babies. It just shows that animals can see what we can't. Women are strong and can stand on their own." She said firmly, smirking at you. That was so a jab on you for paying for her.

You chuckle and shake your head. "Let's go see the penguins." You say, smirking. She rolls her eyes and follows you and you two exchange playful banter for a while. It was fun and it was easy, a lot easier than trying to woo Fef. Wait.

xXxXx

He was so stubborn! Forcing you to let him pay, sheesh. At least he didn't get mad at your cat puns. And he seemed to be amused by your description of the lioness. You even caught him staring once, and not in a bad way! But you couldn't let yourself get all emotional, not like you did with Karkitty. He was OBVIOUSLY in love with Fefurry and you couldn't ever compete with her. You knew he was using you but you were doing the same. Fair was fair.

It was an unspoken topic that you were sure would never be broached. You were only useful to each other as long as it got attention from the ones you desired. You were sure he understood this as well. You really weren't as innocent as you seemed. You were a huntress. A predator. You could be sweet and innocent when the moment called for it but underneath you were pretty wild. You weren't fond of that side though, that was why you acted all sweet and kind all the time. It earned you the title of "Autistic Catgirl" though and you hated it.

It hurt the most coming from Karkitty. Of all of your friends you figured he'd get it. That there was more to you than the role-playing and cat obsession. But it didn't seem like he got it. And it hurt. The only person who really understood was Equius. He was the only one who knew how you could be, how vicious you could become.

And then there was Eridan. Something was different with him. Something deeper. Sure he could be a douche but you were starting to guess that he couldn't help it and was actually trying really hard. He went out on a limb for Fefurry all the time and you couldn't understand his devotion; that was until you looked at the parallels between his situation and yours.

You can't understand why Fefurry won't give him the time of day, why she keeps stringing him along like she does. Maybe she doesn't realize it? Or maybe she's more devious than most of you give her credit for. After all, Eridan was quite attractive. A decent build, well kept hair. He was groomed and stylish, someone that Fefurry would probably love to have on her arms if she wasn't giving up the socialite status.

He was also devoted to her. Nepeta could see that instantly. He had obviously not wanted to do the pictures but he had, for her. And now this. Maybe their mock relationship was also her doing. She wasn't sure.

Goodbyes were exchanged at the end of the night. You each go to your respective homes and you immediately go online. No Karkitty. Only Terezi. And Boy is she harassing you! She bring up the chat bubble and pale. No…


	4. Chapter 4

Not Mixed with Nepeta's this time because I thought you guys would appreciate a little cliff hanger 3 Sides, this hit three pages on the last line. Isn't this a treat? You all get two posts in one day! Quick question, does this seem like a self insert? I tried writing in third person but it didn't sound right. So I put it in the style that Homestuck is actually written in. It's not a self insert, not in any way. I hate those stories and if this seems like one that is totally unintentional. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

xXxXx

Things were not going as you planned. You needed to end this thing with Nepeta, now, before things got out of hand. Waking up from dreams of her with a particular ache between your legs was NOT good thing. That was only supposed to happen for Fef! It couldn't happen for her too!

As you're just about to call her your phone rings. Speak of the devil. You answer, surprised at the sobs on the other line.

"I can't do this anymore Eridan." Her voice sounds weak and full of total sadness. "I'm lying to you and to myself. You're a great guy but I can't lie to you anymore. And I know you were doing the same to me."

You're shocked. You didn't have to do the breaking up, she did it for you. So you agree. And there's a familiar pang in your chest but it's for the wrong person! You can't be sad about your breakup with her. She was using you and you were doing the same to her.

So why are you so sad?

God damn it hurts. You can't stop yourself from curling up in a ball on the couch, trying to sort through your feelings. Okay, so you probably liked her a lot more than you gave yourself credit for. She was just…She was amazing and she actually gave you the time of day. She was interesting and a lot deeper than you had imagined and you couldn't help yourself. It wasn't like you were desperate, you tried your best not to fall in love but it happened.

And now you two had ended your fake relationship. And GOD did it hurt. It hurt worse than with Fef. Speaking of which…

You go on your computer, desperate for someone to talk to. Oh good, Fef is online. You bring up a chat box, immediately spilling all of your feelings and what happened and god is she pissed with you but she also…She understands. You get a message to not go anywhere and a few minutes later she's at our door.

"You're a total idiot Eridan, trying to make me jealous. Frankly you deserve this." She snapped at you at first, then noticed how upset you looked. You were trying your best to hide it, really, but you were ashamed and coming to terms with feelings and this just sucked!

"Eridan…Have you tried to talk to her?" she asked gently, leading you to the couch to sit.

You shake your head no and sigh heavily. "She likes Karkat, I knew that when I got involved with her. Maybe she got asked out by him or somethin'." He said glumly.

Feferi looked shocked. "Eridan, no. Karkat is seeing Terezi now." She said softly.

You blink. That explains it. "Oh gosh…She's heartbroken and decided it was a waste of time bein' with a douche like me now that there was no point…" you say, feeling even worse.

Fef shakes her head and slaps you upside the back of yours. "Talk to her moron. Tell her how you feel. You might be surprised." She said firmly.

You shake your head, disgusted. "No! If I tell her she might feel like she has to settle for me an' I don' do that to her. I'd rather have a broken heart than be with someone that doesn' like me back, wait..." You said, looking shocked. Oh shit.

Fef laughs. "I think we just had a breakthrough for our complicated relationship!" she said, cheery as ever.

You sigh, disgusted with yourself. "I'm such a douchebag." You groan, angry and upset. This fuckin' sucked!

Fef shook her head and stood up. "Eat some glubbing ice cream and have your little pity party and in a few hours try to man up and decide what to do." She said firmly, walking out before you can get a word in edgewise.

So here you are, sitting on the couch and watching some romcoms Karkat recommended to you. You didn't tell him why you wanted to watch them and he didn't ask. It was better that way.

You were in sweats, void of your usual classy style of dress, your hair a mess and a melting bucket of ice cream on your chest. You were going to make yourself feel better damnit! Maybe you'd see if Karkat wanted to get sushi and talk about feelings. Actually, Kanaya was probably a better option at this rate. She wouldn't judge you too harshly and set you straight faster than anyone.

Yeah. That was a great idea! So you call her and in an hour you're dressed (Not well dressed but dressed none the less) and sitting with her in a booth at a sushi bar.

"So, tell me what the problem is." Kanaya asks, looking like a therapist.

You sigh heavily and begin to explain, looking sadder and sadder and ending with: "I know, I'm a fuckin' douche. I used her to get Fef's attention and it didn't work and I tried to reject my feelings for her and I totally deserve this. But she did use me too so I'm not the only one at fault." You say, glad to have gotten all of that off of your chest.

She stares at you for a moment, trying to think of what to say. "Talk to her. I'm not saying ask her out, just tell her how you feel and explain that you understand is she doesn't feel the same but you're there for her none the less, as a friend of course." She said firmly. "And Eridan, you're not as big of a douche as you think. She used you too and you're at the mercy of your emotions." She said softly, trying to reassure you.

You nod and you two eat in silence. Not bad silence though, the good kind where you can be comfortable and not have to try to fill the void with words. Like friends. A tiny ray of hope begins to shine in your chest as you start to think of what you'll do and say to Nepeta.

Suddenly things don't seem so bad.

After your meal you walk back home and go up to your apartment, not noticing the person leaning against the door as you search for your keys.

You look up, your own grey eyes meeting emerald.


	5. Chapter 5

Forgive me if I got Terezi's quirk wrong. I tried really hard on it though! and I know Nepeta's is wrong but she's depressed so she doesn't use it as much, like she isn't trying as hard. But yeah, the last chapter! Wooo! I should be posting the epilogue later today or tomorrow. Probably later today. The thing about the cat at the bottom IS TOTALLY NECESSARY FOR THE EPILOGUE SO YEAH. Enjoy and here is another long chapter!

xXxXx

He looked so shocked to see you sitting in front of his door.

Something was off about him too. He wasn't dressed as well as normal and…Had he been crying? His eyes were all red and puffy…

You stand up and smile timidly. "Can we talk?" you ask, heart humping. This was so stupid. Why would you think things would work out your way? He'd never settle. But…You couldn't help yourself. You had to ask.

He lets you in and you sit on the couch, thinking about your conversation with Terezi.

"_N3P3T4!" Her familiar quirk read. "K4RK4T JUST 4SK3D M3 0UT!"_

_You stare at the text, feeling your heart squeeze. "That's purrfectly wonderful Terezi! I'm happy for you!" you send, confused with your reaction. It seems Terezi is confused too._

"_I'M N0T T311ING Y0U T0 B3 4 J3RK, I KNOW H0W Y0U F331 AB0UT HIM. 4R3 Y0U 0K4Y?"_

_And then you realize you are. How? How is that possible? You were in love with Karkitty! Head over heels for him! Oh…Oh No…._

"_Terezi…I think I may have developed f33lings for Ampurra." You send, starting to cry. You cry because you know he's in love with Fefurry and there's no way you could be with him. You're just doomed to have feelings for people who love others. _

"_R3411Y? N3P3T4 TH4T IS GR34T N3WS! DID Y0U T311 HIM?" she asked, excited because she knew she wasn't hurting your feelings. _

"_No…I'm going to break up with him. He loves Fefurry." You say starting to cry harder. She says something after that but you exit out of the chat and call him, ending your relationship. You cry for hours, unable to even move from your bed. Equius seems worried out of his mind so he goes and gets help, something he doesn't do often._

_The next time you open your eyes Karkitty is sitting on the edge of your bed, looking grouchy as ever. "Terezi told me everything." He said, sounding as grouchy as ever. That used to make you smile and poke fun at how grouchy he was. But now, you couldn't bring yourself to do it. _

"_Oh." You say, looking off to the side, unfeeling. You're just numb. In one swift motion you lost both of the boys you cared for. "Listen Karki- Karkat. I am perfectly okay with you and Terezi being together. Honest." You said softly._

_A grim smile goes over his face. "I'm glad. But that's not why I'm here. You need to go and talk to him. Just trust me; you won't regret it as much as you think you will." He said firmly. "At least getting it off of your chest will help. Don't make him think you're desperate or something or that he has to settle for you, but tell him how you feel and be done with it." He said, nodding._

_You look at him for a long moment and then nod. "Okay Karkitty. Thank you." You say softly, getting up. _

_He grinned at you and got up as well. "Good, the cat puns are back. Now go on Nepeta, make yourself feel better." He said before walking away. You change out of your dirty clothes into something else, more modest than usual and set off for his place. _

And now here you were. Sitting on his couch and sipping a mug of tea in silence. He lets out an awkward cough and you put you cup down, staring at him with your large green eyes.

"Nep, I…." he starts and you put up a hand.

"Don't, okay? We were using each other and it wasn't cool." She said, sighing.

He frowned lightly. "Kanaya told me about Kar and Ter. I'm sorry." He said softly, looking concerned.

You blink. "I'm…I'm okay actually. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would." She said, shrugging.

He looks confused. "So why did you break up with me?"

You shake your head. "Because Eridan, You're in love with Fef. And honestly, I think I fell for you a little. I won't going to lie to myself or you anymore and it wasn't fair to anyone involved. We were being selfish." You say firmly. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off of your shoulders.

He looked shocked so you sit there, waiting for him to tell you to leave. But that doesn't happen. Instead he leans over and gives you a small kiss on the corner of your mouth. "Hate to say it but I think I'm in the same boat. I think I accidentally fell for you between all of the talks and the dates." He said softly. "Actually, the more I think about it the more I realize that I was never truly in love with Fef. I just wanted to be happy and she seemed perfect. I liked you the second I met you though. You're so full of life…" he said softly, watching your reaction.

You blush fully red and smile softly. "I know I was in love with Karkitty but I think things are different now. I think I moved on without even realizing it." You said, nodding slowly. "This is all so messed up. We used each other and now we think we're in love?" you say, shaking your head.

He just chuckles and puts an arm around you. "I think it works." He said softly, shrugging. He smiled and kissed your temple. "Oh! Hey! Did you ever wind up adopting that cat?" he asked, trying to search for a name. It seemed so long ago now that he took those pictures for you.

You smile sadly. You had been trying not to think about that. "Actually, no. Those pictures really did get a lot of cats adopted. Including Ponce. He's with a good family now though!" you said, trying to hide your dismay.

He kissed your temple and hugged you tightly, smiling softly. "Don't worry. Maybe one day you'll see him again." He said softly, trying to reassure you.

You nod, smiling sadly. "I hope so Eridan." You say, sighing softly.

You two kiss fully for the first time and it's not as magical as the movies make it out to be but it's awesome none the less and you know that everything happens for a reason. And suddenly, you don't mind being used.


	6. Epilogue

SHORTSHORTSHORTSHORT OMG. Anyway, this is the end. I hope you enjoyed the story!

xXxXx

"Hey Nep!" Eridan called, walking out of the kitchen. Nepeta looked up and chuckled. He was wearing an apron.

"You'd make a good housewife." She joked, smiling as she watched a show on Animal Planet. Things were so easy between them, it wasn't perfect but it was pretty close in her opinion.

Eridan came over with a tray of pancakes and it looked like he had found the cookie cutters. He had made them all in the shape of cats which made Nepeta laugh out loud. They weren't living together yet and Nepeta was pretty okay with that. Eridan's apartment was too small for the both of them and he had a bunch of aquariums that he couldn't move on his own.

She watched as he got up and scurried off to get something. It was their anniversary marking three years. She had knitted him a new scarf and asked Kanaya to tailor him a coat (He didn't seem to have any decent ones that weren't ultra fancy). Of course he loved his gifts and this was hers. Breakfast and something else that he wouldn't talk about.

He walked out carrying a box that wasn't wrapped and had holes in the top. She frowned, thinking maybe he had just been lazy. She opened it and let out a scream.

A small white kitten was in the box, sleeping soundly. It had a bright blue collar with a tag on the front. "Oh my god, Eridan! It looks like Ponce!" she squealed, freaking out a bit.

Eridan laughed cheerily. "I know, I even took the liberty of namin' him Ponce De Leon the secon'. Look at the collar." He said, grinning.

Nepeta beamed and picked up the kitten who immediately curled close to her. She took the tag in between her slender fingers and read what it had to say, starting to cry.

Eridan smiled timidly and kissed her cheek. "Those are good tears right? Please say yes." He said, looking anxious.

She smiled and put the kitten down, throwing her arms around his neck. "Yes, of course I'll marry you." She whispered, looking happier than ever.

Eridan's grin almost split his face. He looked happier than ever. "Oh good! Cause I got this awesome ring for you!" he said, holding out a ring that had a mix of amethyst and ruby stones going all the way around. She put the ring on her finger and pulled him into a tight hug as the kitten started eating the forgotten pancakes.


End file.
